The Doctor Needed a Doctor
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Donna notices something about Rose and 10. Just a sweet oneshot.


The Doctor Needed a Doctor

Donna's POV

"Rose, it's completely reasonable to want banana on my sandwich. Bananas are good, Rose."

Rose laughs, not in the way people usually laugh at this strange man, but in an intimate way. And I quickly realize it's because nobody else knows him quite as well as she does. She laughs indulgently at him, letting him have his childish fun. But there's also wonder and love in her tone as she laughs. I smirk as I realize yet again that some girl actually fell for the lunatic that is the Doctor. I know he's had many companions, and naturally a lot of them had been interested in him. I don't see the appeal as much as them honestly he's kind of like a weird brother or best friend to me. But factually, yeah I know why they like 'em. He really is kind of wizard. Brilliant and caring and brave, cute in a way, way too stick-ish for my taste. I'd rather have a look at that Captain friend of the Doctor's…Jack.

"I believe you've told me enough times by now, Doctor. Besides I made you a HAM sandwich, and I just don't think banana is very fitting for ham, but I know I can't stop you anyhow…maybe I should make you prepare your own lunch next time," she somehow makes her teasing sound like she's scolding him, while also very amused at his antics. I swear, sometimes that man is a real child.

He grins his special just-for-Rose smile, effectively making him look very pleased with himself, "Well then, Miss Tyler," he pretends to be mildly offended, sticking his nose up as he says the 'Miss' part, "I think I will make my own food next time. Unless you start incorporating more of the things I like into my meals," he finishes his snoot with wry half smirk, feigning an air of very annoying snobbyness.

Sheesh how does Rose put up with him, "Oi! Rose, how do you stand him?" I quip from my seat on the coach; I'm watching TV as they're doing their routine bicker-over-lunch thing. Such weird friends I have…

She snorts a laugh, for the benefit of deflating his airy ego some, "Lots of practice… "

"Hey, now that I think of it, can he even call you Miss Tyler anymore? I mean…Timelords don't have a surname, do they Doctor? I guess you could just use 'Mrs. Doctor'. That's more than a wee bit weird-sounding though…"

They both automatically flush crimson. _Oh get a grip, you two_, I think in my head, _You've been married for two months. Get used to it already. _

"I agree with Donna, Doctor. Please don't ever try to work that surname thing out…that is unless…you actually have one?"

I hear the conversation shift to whispers as he leans to her ear to divulge some of his weird Space Man secrets. And after a few minutes, giggling ensues as I hear rose laugh at something he's said or done.

I tune out their conversation as my mind drifts off. I realize with a start that I'm very thankful rose is here. Before she was back….well he'd get this strange look sometimes as we stared out at the various skylines of different planets. I think he was wishing he could share that view with a particular person. And I know it wasn't me. Of course, it didn't hurt me or anything; I know he loves having me there to laugh with. We really are great friends. He was just so lost sometimes….without her. Qhen he was having a problem….I don't know, some Time Lord scale issue that bothered his head, all I could do was try to comfort him. And somehow I knew it wasn't the problem bothering him so much as the absence of the one person who could really talk him through it. He hurt everyday without her. I could see his lonely pain reflect back at me in the glint in his sad brown eyes. Of course he would smile all the time; he's notoriously cheerful sometimes. And I never thought that he could have a different level of happiness. I thought that was how he had always smiled. But looking back, compared to how he smiles now that she's her with him all the time, how he'll grin at her and have that 'I'm winking at you in my mind' look in his eyes, his old smiles were actually very vague, sort of blank. Most of his smiles always reach his eyes…it's who he is. I felt a pang in my chest for my friend when I remember all the times when his smiles resonated an aching heart and they were small and grim. I think the difference in his eyes now. Before, when he would smile, there wasn't light in his eyes, just a dull have-to-keep-going shine, but now…when he looks at her…his eyes light up like Christmas a thousand times over. There's actually gleaming joy there in his face. Like he's home, and healed, and so glad that the ache is gone from him. It makes me grin myself thinking about it. I really am happy for him, no matter how many times I pretend to gag at their fluffiness. It seems this time, just this once, the Doctor needed a doctor. And Rose always knows just what to do. Like any good doctor would.


End file.
